This invention relates to a transfer unit for moving an object in a vertical, horizontal or rotation direction.
When products are completed in a factory through a series of production lines, a transfer unit is used for moving a workpiece to the next working process to provide smooth production line work. Generally, in a conventional transfer unit, an object has been transferred in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction separately and independently, and a workpiece has been manually moved in a rotation direction required for the working process after moving the workpiece onto a work bench.
When the conventional transfer unit is provided with a function to move the object in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction simultaneously, the structure of the unit becomes complicated, the manufacturing cost is increased, and a large space is required in order to install the unit. Further, when moving the workpiece from one work bench to another work bench, its position cannot be corrected for the next working process during its movement so that a time loss is created because its position must be corrected after it is mounted on the work bench, and this correction must be done manually.